


hand in glove

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, Glove Kink, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, a bit of erotic asphyxiation, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: what it says in the tags y'all. PWP fisting porn with glove kink.





	hand in glove

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored, have some porn for a pairing i don't often write.

Obi-Wan’s head was spinning, he could barely breathe through the heavy pleasure that lanced up his spine and coiled in his gut. Anakin was pressed heavy and warm against his back, Anakin’s weight and the Force holding Obi-Wan just where Anakin wanted him. One hand, bare and burning like a brand curled under Obi-Wan’s jaw, pressed against his windpipe just enough that Obi-Wan felt slightly threatened and incredibly turned on. 

The other hand though - it was the other hand that truly tormented Obi-Wan. Durasteel strong and gloved in fine black synthleather, two slicked fingers pumped in and out of Obi-Wan’s well lubricated entrance. Obi-Wan half remembered sucking on Anakin’s gloved fingers earlier, inexplicably aroused by the taste of the leather and the unyielding press of metal beneath. Anakin had stroked Obi-Wan’s tongue and soft palette, then smeared spittle over his lips before kissing and biting at his mouth. 

The slightly cool press of Anakin’s mechanical fingers had made Obi-Wan quiver, made him shiver, made him clench down in fearful anticipation. But metal was stronger than flesh. Leather wrapped fingers dripping lube had speared into Obi-Wan, had stretched and scissored him until he felt unbearably open, impossibly empty. Until he begged Anakin to touch him deeper, deeper, deeper. Anakin’s fingers had found Obi-Wan’s prostate even without the benefit of touch sensations, then poked and prodded and stimulated until Obi-Wan was helpless, until he was sobbing and incoherent, his cock dribbling unceasingly as he was milked. 

“Come for me,” Anakin commanded, his voice touched with the Force, and Obi-Wan moaned helplessly as he orgasmed, clenching tight on Anakin’s gloved digits as he came. “Slut,” Anakin murmured appreciatively, easing his fingers from Obi-Wan’s gaping entrance, wiping his glove off on Obi-Wan’s firm buttock. He cupped Obi-Wan’s limp cock, then pushed his now come-stained fingers into Obi-Wan’s gasping mouth. Obi-Wan licked his seed from Anakin’s fingers, face heating with shame. 

Anakin fed Obi-Wan every drop of semen that had been milked from him, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Obi-Wan’s pink tongue laved delicately over the black leather of his glove. When Obi-Wan had eaten it all, Anakin grinned, then gently stroked his sopping digits around the rim of Obi-Wan’s overstimulated anus. Obi-Wan mewled helplessly, and Anakin pushed his fingers back in, two, then three, watching the dark leather disappear into Obi-Wan’s swollen entrance.

“Too much,” Obi-Wan gasped, trembling. 

“Do you need to safeword?” Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan moaned, shaking his head, then reaching back with both hands to gape himself wider. Anakin smiled appreciatively. They might always have a safeword at hand, but Obi-Wan had never used it yet. “How many fingers do you think you can take?” Anakin asked, as if he didn’t much care about the answer. Obi-Wan just mewled, gasping brokenly as Anakin eased his fourth finger into Obi-Wan. “Can you take my whole hand?” he asked, and they both knew the answer, but they also both enjoyed the play of Obi-Wan’s hesitation. 

“I - I’m so full already,” Obi-Wan gasped out, stroking his fingers against the leather covered durasteel of Anakin’s hand as it thrust into him with a wet squelch. “So full Anakin.”

“I know baby,” Anakin husked. “I think you can do it though. You’re almost there. I have four fingers in you already, can you feel that? Can you feel how open you are for me? How stretched out?” Obi-Wan let out a garbled sound of pleasure, and Anakin shifted slightly to push his thumb in as well. He kept his metal digits arrowed tightly together for a few thrusts, letting Obi-Wan adjust a bit. Obi-Wan moaned, and Anakin grinned lewdly, then carefully curled his fingers into a fist. 

Obi-Wan let out a sound that was more sob than moan, his hands circling Anakin’s wrist, feeling how stretched open his pucker was, pink and slick around Anakin’s gloved fist. Anakin held himself still for a long moment, watching as Obi-Wan clenched and released and clenched again around the penetration, his body trying to accept the large intruder. 

“Okay?” Anakin asked, rubbing gently with his other hand at Obi-Wan’s lower back, savouring the soft warmth of Obi-Wan’s flushed skin, the way the muscles of his torso trembled. 

“So big,” Obi-Wan gasped out. “So full.” Anakin let out a low growl at that, and pushed his hand in a little deeper. Obi-Wan mewled, his upper body dropping down so his shoulders were bearing much of his weight. 

“I’ve got you,” Anakin murmured. “You’re doing so well.” Obi-Wan whinged, and Anakin pushed his fist a little deeper, before pulling back a bit. The lube slurped obscenely around Anakin’s gloved prosthetic as he withdrew, and Obi-Wan’s hips’ hitched. “Beautiful,” Anakin observed, and the flush over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and neck and ears deepened. Anakin smirked, then pushed his fist back in. The deeper penetration earned him a low, helpless cry, and then Obi-Wan was coming, his prostate overstimulated. 

Carefully Anakin eased his gloved hand free, leaving Obi-Wan gaped open, mewling with the loss as he reached back to touch his swollen pucker. Anakin swore under his breath and wrapped his gloved fingers around his cock, fucking his fist hard. It didn’t take him long to reach orgasm, and then he was painting his seed over the swell of Obi-Wan’s buttocks and the hollow of his back. By the time he finished, Obi-Wan was splayed out, loose limbed on the mattress, too sated to care he was belly down in the wet spot. Anakin let his eyes sweep possessively over his former Master’s lax form, then shifted slightly so the security holos could get a good angle of Obi-Wan’s come spattered back. He’d download the footage before he wiped the system in the morning.


End file.
